Carolina Moon
by Kira McMahon
Summary: I don't like summaries, but it has Jeff Hardy in it....


Chapter one  
  
She was being difficult again. She was just being difficult. Mary went to her roommate's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Come on Leah. It's just one night; I'll never ask you to do it again. Its just David had to work and he'll go with me to the next one. Please."  
  
"Fine. I'll go, but I don't have to enjoy it. You're going to be the only one I know there. Plus it's not fair when you went with me you knew everybody there, and I won't know anybody but you. Let's go so I can help you and the shrew sisters set this thing up." They left and drove to Union Pines High School. Leah and Mary walked into the gym, and started setting up decorations for the reunion of the class of 1995. While Leah was setting up the balloons, Mary wrote down the names on the nametags. There were a lot of people coming, and they had a lot of things to get ready before that night. Cameron, North Carolina was a small city but there were a lot of people. After everything was set up Mary and Leah went back to Leah's ranch that she inherited from her grandmother, where they got ready, they went back.  
  
"Ok. You go have fun for awhile, mingle, get to know some people, and I'll be there in about an hour and a half." Mary said. Leah put her nametag on, which Mary insisted she wear, and went into the gym were people had already gathered. Leah went over to wear the bar was set up had the bartender give her a scotch. Leah went and sat down at one of the tables. She was nervous for some reason, it was probably because she left her daughter alone and she wasn't used to being alone. She was just sitting there when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were someone else I'm sorry." The man said. He had purple hair, green eyes, the most toned body, and he was gorgeous, and he was probably married.  
  
"That's ok. I have one of those faces I guess. I'm Leah St. James by the way." She said shaking his hand.  
  
"Jeff Hardy. Hey Matt, Amy…this is my brother Matt and my friend Amy. Guys this is Leah St. James." He said as they all sat down at her table. "I don't remember you going here."  
  
"That would probably be because I didn't…my friend Mary Owens did. She brought me with her because her fiancé had to fly out of the country conveniently. So she just told me to mingle…so I'm not." Leah said talking a sip of her drink. "I'm just here to drink. And maybe piss somebody off you never know." They looked at her strangely. "I'm just kidding, jeez…so anyway what do you guys do?"  
  
"We wrestle for the WWF. How about you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Journalist…well sorta…I don't know if I lost my job or not, but hey I'm here to have fun. Now I remember I've seen you on Raw before." Just then Leah heard Mary. "Can you excuse me for a minuet?" they nodded and Leah got up and walked to the front of the gym were Mary was. She then saw what the commotion was. Leah's daughter Grace was standing there in her pajamas. Leah walked over to her five year-old daughter and picked her up. Mary's mother had brought her."What's wrong baby?" She asked kissing her.  
  
"I had a bad dream. With monsters and everything." She said holding onto her mother. "Could I stay with you mommy?" Leah looked down at her. Her daughter looked about ready to cry. Her crystal-blue eyes were getting misty.  
  
"Yeah, come on munchkin." Leah looked at Mary and smiled then walked with Heather into the gym again and sat down at the table. "Everybody, I'd like you to meet my daughter Grace. Grace this is Jeff, Matt, and Amy." She said. Grace got off her lap and walked over to Jeff and climbed up onto his lap. She made herself comfortable against his chest. She looked up at Jeff and giggled. Everybody laughed. "I think she likes you."  
  
"Hey Jeff, you now have a date." Matt said.  
  
"Yep, and she's cuter than you." Everybody laughed at Jeff's joke. "So your married Leah?"  
  
"Heck no…I had her five years ago with my dead beat boyfriend. Who by the way didn't sign her birth certificate…No not married, I'm a single mom. Mary is her god-mother, huh munchkin?" Grace nodded. Then a woman came onto the microphone. It was Mary. Grace started clapping.  
  
"Hey everybody. Welcome to the reunion. I hope you're having fun. Uh…our entertainment for the night couldn't make it." Everybody groaned. "Does anybody out there sing?" Grace jumped off of Jeff's lap and ran up onto the stage. Leah groaned. Jeff laughed. "Hey what are you doing up her?"  
  
"My mommy sings." She said into the microphone and pointed to Leah.  
  
"Really…well will this little girls mommy please get up, and sing for us." Mary said biting her lip to stop from laughing. Leah got up and walked on the stage. Mary handed her a mic.  
  
"You're gonna pay for this Mary. Grace go back and sit with Jeff while mommy sings." Grace ran back to Jeff and sat down on him. She was so proud that she could help. "Alright then, uh the first song I guess is one I wrote and it's called, 'All I want is Everything." The music started and Leah started singing. After she finished singing everybody clapped. Leah saw Jeff whisper something in Grace's ear that made her laugh. "The next one is 'It ain't a Party." She sang that one and one more called 'Ten thousand angels' then she stepped off the stage and walked back to where she was sitting before.  
  
"You were great. Grace says you wanted to be a professional singer." Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah, but companies won't give a woman with a child a contract so I do it for fun. I also just like to go out and ride my bike out in the dirt and just get away from everything. It is very relaxing. I only do it when I'm out here though." Leah said giving Grace a drink of water. Her eyes were drooping and Leah knew she would have to get her home soon. She also felt bad because Jeff hadn't talked to anybody else. He spent the whole night holding grace and talking to her. But she really liked him and he seemed like a good guy, Leah sighed, and he would make a great father. "I think it's time to take this girl home and put her to bed. It was nice meeting you all." Leah grabbed her bag, and tried to get grace out of Jeff's arms but the little girl didn't want to let go. "It seems she's become attached to you. Literally." Jeff laughed.  
  
"No problem. I can drive you two home. Just go tell Mary where you're going." Jeff said getting up with grace in his arms. He told Matt and Amy where he was going and that he'd be back. He met Leah in the front and after she got in the car he put Grace onher lap, then jumped into the driver's side and started driving. "So you own the ranch?"  
  
"Yep, my family have owned the land since my first ancestors came over on the Mayflower, they were a rich family. So we like to keep it the family, with all the history. The house actually dates back to the Civil War, we've just updated it a bit."  
  
"That's cool. So where do you live now?"  
  
"We live in San Francisco. Although I was raised in Texas and New York." Leah said pulling the jacket Jeff had loaned her over Grace a little bit more. "My mother is a business woman and my father owns ranches, and buys, sells, and breeds animals, mostly horses."  
  
"Wow…it's sounds like a profitable business. You must have been traveling all the time." Jeff said as he pulled into the driveway. He looked up at the house. It was huge, and there were trees and plants everywhere and it looked like it was well taken care of. Then he remembered when he'd seen the house before. "Your grandmother used to invite me and my brother over for cookies after our mom died Gingersnaps and chocolatechip, with fresh milk."  
  
"Yeah that's grandma. No wonder she talked about you so much…I mean she mentioned you and your brother a few times, but I never saw you when I would come and visit so." Leah said blushing. Jeff was a real sweet guy.  
  
"How is your grandmother doing?" Jeff asked. He knew that she had been moved to Texas to be near her family because she was so sick. Jeff helped Leah out of the car, and walked her to the door. He held Grace while Leah unlocked the door.  
  
"Come on in. She's doing o.k. Still her same old self." Jeff followed Leah up the stairs to Grace's bedroom. Leah took Grace from Jeff and put her in bed. She tucked the covers in around her then kissed her forehead. Then turned the lights off, and went back down stairs. Her and Jeff walked into the kitchen. They started telling eachother about themselves, and found out that they had a lot in common, and they liked eachother a whole lot.  
  
"So when was the last time you dated Leah?" Jeff asked taking a drink of his tea.  
  
"You may not believe this but it was a year ago, he was nice until he tried to get in my pants. Then the date was over and so was he. What about you when was the last time you dated."  
  
"Well a couple of months ago. It's hard being on the road and dating at the same time you now? But what I don't understand is how a beautiful woman like you isn't dating or at least have a boy-friend." Jeff said. He really thought she was beautiful with long wheat curly hair and dark blue eyes that looked like they were looking to the depths of your soul.  
  
"When men find out you have a kid, they're out of there. They don't want the responsibility of having to care for a child that's not theirs, I don't blame them either, but it's getting pretty old." Leah looked up at the clock and noticed it was eleven thirty. Time had gotten away from her. "You better get back. I'm sure you'll want to talk to some of your old friends." Jeff nodded and got up. Leah walked with him to the door. "Thanks for driving me home, and the talk it was nice."  
  
"Yeah it was. Hey Leah I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time? I mean while you're here anyway."  
  
"Yeah, I'd love that." She said. Jeff smiled and kissed her cheek. He ran out to his car and drove off. Leah sighed and closed the door. After she locked it she grabbed her cup of tea, checked on Grace then went into her bedroom. She really liked Jeff and he seemed to like her, and he knew about Grace and he was still asking her out. Leah sat down and started to write some songs. After awhile she heard Mary came in, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Leah got up early. Mary was still asleep, but she could hear Grace playing with her toys. Leah opened the door and saw the Grace was trying to build a wrestling ring. Leah laughed and walked over to her, and helped her build one. Jeff had built one on the table the night before. They played around with it for while and then Leah helped grace with her bath, then dressed her in overalls and tennis shoes, with a sweater and a hat to cover her blond curls. Grace played with her mother's make-up while Leah got a shower, after Leah got out she put on a pair of jeans and a tight T-shirt. She wrote Mary a note saying that she was going out breakfast with Grace.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot of Pat's café, and Leah helped grace out and they walked in. They walked over to the corner booth and sat down. Grace was in a good mood today which made Leah smile. She wouldn't stop talking about Jeff either. "Jeff is a nice man, mommy. You should date him. I like his hair."  
  
"I guess I'm a popular person." Jeff said. Leah jumped and turned around. She saw Jeff with Matt and an older man. "Hey Gracie."  
  
"Jeff!" Grace yelled. She jumped out of her seat and ran over to Jeff and threw herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Leah smiled, she really was becoming attached to Jeff, and that could turn out to be a problem. "Come sit with us." Grace pulled Jeff over to their booth.  
  
"Leah this is my dad Gilbert. Dad this is Leah and her daughter Grace." Jeff said as he sat down next to Leah. Gilbert shook Leah's hand and smiled at her. "We met last night at the reunion. Mary is her best friend."  
  
"Ah Mary Mary quite contrary. She's a nice girl. So Leah what are you doing in Cameron?" Gilbert asked as he watched Grace play with Jeff's necklaces. She was sitting on the table in front of him, and wouldn't stop talking. She kept talking about Leah.  
  
"I'm on vacation and I came out for Mary's reunion her fiancé couldn't come, and I needed to check up on my grandmothers house." Leah said taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Your grandmother, how is she doing?" He asked. Gilbert recognized Leah from pictures, and Jeff told him all about her last night.  
  
"She's doing good. Still can't beat her at scrabble and she's as fiery as ever. She's probably wondering how you guys are doing. She always talked about you. We've even seen the embarrassing pictures." Leah said. Grace smiled at her as Jeff started to tickle her.  
  
"Yeah which ones?" Matt asked concerned.  
  
"All of them. Even the prom pictures, don't worry though we didn't laugh, well at least my sister Lily didn't. She thought you were cute Matt. She kept on trying to get grandma to introduce you to her, but she never did."  
  
"Really? That's interesting." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, she still thinks you're cute. She never misses a show, she'll be jealous I got to meet you." Leah said laughing. Matt smiled and Jeff laughed because Grace stuck her tongue out at him, Gilbert laughed to. They all had breakfast, and Jeff paid. Then Jeff said he wanted to spend some time with Leah. Gilbert said he wouldn't mind taking Grace, so it was agreed. Leah would pick Grace up before dinner. Jeff drove Leah to his house where he got his motorcycle.  
  
"Get on." He said and Leah got on behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and they sped off. As Jeff went faster the tighter Leah held on, he liked having her hold him tight. Leah was scared out of her mind, when she was 17 she was in an accident with a motorcycle that almost left her paralyzed. They started going up a mountain trail and when they got to the top Jeff stopped. He helped Leah off and took her over to the edge. "This is my favorite spot in Cameron."  
  
"Really? It's beautiful up here. Jeff after we leave I was wondering if maybe you could call every once in a while to talk to Grace. I think she's become very attached to you." Leah said looking at Jeff. He smiled.  
  
"No problem, but I would also like to call to talk to you. I think you're a great person. And I would like to take you out to dinner tomorrow night, and if Grace wants to come she can."  
  
"Well, I think that can be arranged." She said. Jeff leaned in and kissed her. Leah put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Alright let's go do something else." Jeff climbed back on the bike with Leah behind him. They raced back down the mountain. They went to one of the arcades. "I haven't been to an arcade in such a long time." She immediately walked over to the pinball machine. She started playing and got like ten free games and five with like four balls. After about an hour of playing she sat down and watched Jeff play Dino Crisis. She kept laughing when he'd die.  
  
"Oh you think that's funny?" Leah nodded. Jeff turned around and picked Leah up and started to tickle her. "Now do you still think it's funny?" Leah couldn't catch her breath to answer. Jeff stopped and Leah hit him playfully. "See it's not that funny." He said taking a hold of her hand as they walked out of the arcade then Jeff drove them to the cracker barrel.  
  
"This is nice. I haven't been out without Grace in a long time. I'm having so munch fun." She said taking a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"So what's the story on Grace's father?" Jeff asked. He noticed Leah become agitated.  
  
"He's a loser. Let's just say it wasn't my choice to sleep with him and get pregnant…I told him that I wouldn't say anything about if he left me and the baby alone, and he's done just that. Now onto new and pressing matters. Dinner tomorrow night, formal, non-formal?"  
  
"Non-formal. Jeans and a sweatshirt. That will be all you need. You know what Leah?"  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"You're a very cool person to be around. I've had such a good time with you I the past two days." Jeff said. Leah smiled at him.  
  
"I've had a good time too, and the best part is Grace likes you so yeah. I also like your bike even though I'll probably never get on one by myself again."  
  
"And why is that? I noticed you seemed kinda scared." Jeff said.  
  
"When I was seventeen I was racing down dead-mans corner and the 'enemy' threw a chain in my back wheel. I crashed into a tree and was almost paralyzed permanently. I haven't ridden alone since."  
  
"Man that sucks." Jeff looked at his watch. "Well, what do you say we go bug Grace for awhile?"  
  
"That's a good idea." They left and drove over to Jeff's dad's house where they found Matt and Grace on the trampoline. Grace was trying to tackle Matt, but wasn't succeeding. Leah laughed and walked with Jeff over to the trampoline. Grace saw her mother and jumped into her arms. She was wearing a Hardy Boyz T- shirt and looked real happy. Grace told Leah how Matt was gonna let her keep it. "Well, that was nice of him. But no more jumping off trampolines." Leah said looking at Matt who looked away. "Well, we have some stuff to finish up at home so we'll see you tomorrow night. Seven, bye Jeff." Grace kissed Jeff, Matt, and Gilbert on the cheek. Then Leah got in her car and drove home.  
  
"You like her don't you?" Gilbert asked.  
  
"Yeah…yeah I do." Jeff said as they walked into the house.  
  
"Well, she's a nice girl and RoseMary's granddaughter so I hope you know what your doing, and it seems that that little girl has grown attached to you, and I don't you hurting either of them because your unsure about your feelings." Gilbert said to his son. Jeff looked at his father then at Matt.  
  
"I just met her dad. I don't know how I feel yet. I don't even know if I will feel anything for her, besides friendship." Jeff said sitting down.  
  
"No…you know exactly how you feel. It was the same with your mother. The first time I met her I was in love with her. You know you love her, it was love at first sight, huh?" Gilbert said smiling.  
  
"Alright don't be so cocky about it dad. You were right yet again. Don't say it Matt…"  
  
"Ok I won't say that it was perfect timing that you broke up with the wicked bitch of the west. I really hated her." Matt said laughing.  
  
"She wasn't that bad. Alright I'm going home I'll see you guys later." Jeff got up and left.  
  
Leah pulled into the driveway and took Grace inside. Grace ran upstairs to show Mary her shirt. Leah was getting coffee when Mary walked in. "Jeff Hardy huh?"  
  
"Yeah…he's a great guy." Leah said.  
  
"And how do you feel about this 'great guy'?" Mary asked taking a bite of a bagel.  
  
"I think he's nice. I like him but as a friend that's as far as it goes." Leah went upstairs before Mary could badger her. Leah couldn't wait for the next night.  
  
The dinner was perfect. Jeff took Grace and Leah on a picnic by the lake. It was so perfect; Leah loved it so did Grace. Leah had taken her camera with her just in case and she took some pictures of Jeff and Grace together. At the end of the date Jeff kissed Leah. The next to weeks went by fast because Leah spent most of her time with Jeff, then came the day before she was supposed to go back to San Francisco. Jeff wanted to take Leah out for a romantic dinner. Leah was excited, it was a very fancy restaurant. Jeff drove her all the way to Raleigh for dinner, after dinner he drove her back to his house. They were sitting in his livingroom talking.  
  
"Yeah…so anyway Matt totally embarrassed himself by doing that. We all thought it was pretty funny." He said turning to look at Leah.  
  
"I would've thought that was funny too." Leah said. She just looked at Jeff for a minuet then kissed him. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Leah wrapped her arms around his neck. Leah kept kissing Jeff; it felt so good to kiss a guy again. She finally admitted the truth to herself she was in love with him.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"That is so disgusting. Why don't you just go see a doctor?" Mary asked as Leah rinsed her mouth out, and stood up.  
  
"Well if it's so gross quit watching me throw up. Nobody's making you stand there. I just hope you and Grace don't get whatever I have." Leah said plopping down on the couch. Mary dropped down next to her. Grace was at school and Leah had taken sick leave. She hadn't been feeling well for the past few weeks. "Mary can you drive me to the doctors?"  
  
"Yeah of course. Let's go." Mary drove Leah to the doctor's office and they sat down. Leah filled out the information sheet then waited.  
  
"Ms. St. James. The doctor will see you now." A nurse said. Leah and Mary walked into the little room, and sat down. After a few minuets the doctor came in, she wasn't Leah's regular doctor.  
  
"Dr. Jacobs is out of town at a convention. I'm Dr. Shliden. So Leah tell me what's wrong today."  
  
"Uh, I've just felt lousy for a couple months. Some days it wouldn't be as bad other days I couldn't get out of bed." Leah said as the doctor did the normal things, temperature, and stuff like that.  
  
"Well, I'd like to run some tests. One of which is a pregnancy test. When was the last time you had sex?" the doctor asked. Leah thought back and her eyes widened.  
  
"Uh, almost four months ago, and we didn't use protection. Danmmit!" Leah said as the doctor walked out to get a pregnancy test for Leah.  
  
"You got some and didn't tell me? Who was it?"  
  
"Jeff. The night before we left." Leah said.  
  
"Oh my lord. You slept with Jeff and didn't tell me. Everybody wants him and you got him." Mary said. Leah sighed and the doctor came back in, and handed Leah the test. Leah walked down to the bathroom and took the test, then went back to the room.  
  
"Well, you're pregnant. I'd like to do a sonogram." Leah sat back and they did the sonogram. "Yep, about three and a half months." The doctor gave Leah all the information she needed and everything else. Leah sighed and drove them over to Grace's school, and picked her up.  
  
"Hi, mommy. Look what I drew today." Grace said showing a picture of three people. "It's you, me, and Jeff."  
  
"That's nice sweetie." Leah said looking at Mary who gave an 'uh- oh' expression. "Grace what would think about us going to visit Jeff for a few days?" Grace screamed with joy. "I'll take that as a yes." They went home and Leah made all the arrangements, then she called Jeff. "Hey is Jeff there?"  
  
"Yeah, just a minuet Leah." Matt said. "Jeff! Telephone, and it's not the wicked bitch of the west if you're wondering."  
  
"Ha ha Matt. Hello?" Jeff said.  
  
"Hey Jeff, its Leah. How are you?" Leah asked.  
  
"I'm good. How about you?"  
  
"Fine. I just wanted to tell you that Grace and me would be coming out for a few days tomorrow, and that I needed to talk to you."  
  
"Ok cool I'll see you tomorrow." Jeff said. "Yes, Matt she and Grace are coming out tomorrow. I'll talk to you later, bye."  
  
"Bye." Leah hung the phone up, and went to pack her and Grace's thing for the trip. Leah got the first flight out, which was the midnight flight.  
  
"You call me when you get there."  
  
"I will." Leah told Mary. Leah took Grace's hand and walked to their gate, and sat down. Grace fell asleep in Leah's lap. Leah looked down at her and sighed, one more on the way she thought to herself. She was daydreaming when a woman's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said that's a beautiful child you have there. You going to visit her father?" The woman asked.  
  
"No to just meet an old friend. I'm Leah."  
  
"Beth. So male or female?"  
  
"Male. And he needs some news." Leah said smiling at Beth.  
  
"Oh…the planes boarding." Beth said. Both Leah and her boarded, and suprisingly they had seats next to eachother. "So this news is it bad or not?"  
  
"It depends on what kind of guy he is. He's pretty cool so I think he'll take it well." Leah said.  
  
"Your pregnant aren't you?" Leah nodded. "Well, here's my home, work, and cell, number just in case you need someone to talk too. Now you get some rest you have a long day ahead of you."  
  
Leah fell asleep and woke up just before they landed. Leah got their things and then went to find her car in the lot. Once she found it she strapped Grace in and drove to her house. Grace was up and about by the time they got there. She wanted to see Jeff, and she wanted to see him now. "Just a little bit longer Grace." Leah said as she dialed Jeff's number. "Hi Jeff. It's Leah could you come over? Grace is a little bit impatient."  
  
"Sure, I'll be over in a few minuets." Jeff hung up and Leah went upstairs and changed her clothes then went down to wait for Jeff. Grace jumped up to answer the door when Jeff knocked. "Hey kid." He said kissing her. Jeff walked over to where Leah was standing and kissed her on the cheek. Then he sat down.  
  
"Grace can you go play in your room for a few minuets? I need to talk to Jeff."  
  
"Sure mommy." Grace ran up the stairs and into her room. Leah looked at Jeff. Jeff smiled at her and she smiled back at him.  
  
"There must be another reason you came, than just to let me see Grace. So what is it? Spill it." Jeff said.  
  
"Would you believe that I'm to scared to tell you." Leah said.  
  
"It can't be that bad." Jeff said getting concerned.  
  
"Well, you remember the night before I left?" Jeff nodded his head. "Jeff I'm pregnant. And it's yours." Leah said. She watched Jeff just fall off the stool he was sitting on. "Well, he took that well." Leah said. She walked over to Jeff and sat him up against the counter. "Jeff are you ok?" Leah asked. Jeff's eyes fluttered open and he stared at her.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked getting up.  
  
"Well, if I'm not then the doctor's have a lot of explaining to do, and I don't think I'm in the mood to hear apologies. Sit down please." Leah said. Jeff sat down. "I've already talked to my family about it. They think that you should be a part of the baby's life, and so do I. I've also talked to my boss. He said that I could be based out of Cameron, so I'm moving here with in the next month. If that's ok with you."  
  
"Yeah…that would be fine with me. I would love it if you moved here." Jeff said.  
  
"So your not angry? I mean because I didn't want to ruin anything." Leah said pouring herself a cup of tea to calm her stomach. She hadn't thrown up yet and she knew she would pretty soon.  
  
"Angry? No, I'm not angry just surprised that's all. Boy is Jess gonna love this." Jeff said sighing.  
  
"Jess is?" Leah asked pouring him some tea.  
  
"My girlfriend…sorta…we've been seeing eachother for awhile. Right after you left I started seeing her." Jeff said.  
  
"Oh. Grace you can come back down. I'm just gonna go upstairs and pray to the porcelain god for a few minuets." Leah ran upstairs and threw up.  
  
Jeff turned around when he heard Leah come back down. "Feeling better?"  
  
"No not really." She said flatly. Leah was upset again; she had heard his conversation with himself. He said he didn't care about her. Well if I don't mean anything to him, I won't care about you, Leah thought. "Listen I don't want to cause any controversy between you and your girlfriend. It might be better if I just stayed in San Francisco or moved in with my family like my mother suggested…it would probably be for the best anyway." Leah said pulling an apple out of the fridge. Jeff just stared at her for a few minuets before talking.  
  
"So you don't want me to be a part of the baby's life?" He asked sounding kinda pissed off. "What you're just gonna run away from your problems?" He asked getting even angrier.  
  
"I'm not running away…if I was running away I wouldn't keep the baby. Of course I want you to be a part of the baby's life…what would make you think I wouldn't?" Leah asked getting angry herself. "What do you think I'd rather have you not in its life than out just because Grace's father decided not to be a part of her life? What is that what you think? Or do you think that I lied to him and he doesn't even know? What? You know what just leave. I'll call you when I'm in a better frame of mind, and I don't want to throw something at you." Leah said. She almost wanted to cry right then and there.  
  
"No. I'm not leaving…" Jeff said. "You can't get rid of me that easily." When he said that it made Leah want to cry even more. Her eyes started getting misty and she turned away from Jeff. He sighed and walked in front of her and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I came to the wrong conclusions. It was just a surprise that's all. I'm sorry. Of course that's not what I think."  
  
"I'm sorry too. I'm just a bit emotional right now. I didn't ask for any of this…but I know God has a reason for all this happening…it's all part of his grand plan." Leah said moving away from Jeff. She looked at him then smiled. "I'll be right back." Leah ran upstairs and came back down a few minuets later with an envelope in her hands. She handed it to Jeff. "I thought you might want this." She said. Jeff opened it and took out what was in it.  
  
"It's a sonogram." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I thought that you might want your baby's first picture. I have one at home. You can't really tell it's a baby, but it's there." Leah said. Jeff walked over and hugged her again.  
  
"Thank you. I'll call you later I have to get ready to go for Raw but I'll call you as soon as I get to the hotel." Jeff said. He kissed her cheek told Grace that he'd call her then left. Leah sighed and went and sat down on the couch. Grace climbed onto her lap and frowned at her.  
  
"Why are you frowning?" She asked.  
  
"Cause you are." Grace said. It made Leah smile. Leah picked Grace up and took her into the kitchen to make cookies.  
  
Jeff drove back to his house and packed to fly out. When he arrived at the hotel in Charleston he went straight up to his room, where Matt was reading a magazine. Matt looked up when Jeff came in. Jeff set the envelope on the coffee table. "So what'd Leah want?" Matt asked.  
  
"She wanted to talk. Grace says hi by the way, here." Jeff said handing Matt a picture Grace had drawn of him. Matt laughed at it and set it down.  
  
"What else did she have to say? I know she wouldn't drag you out of bed at six in the morning just to talk. So what was it?" Matt asked pestering his brother.  
  
"She's pregnant with my baby." Jeff said looking up. Matt had a shocked look on his face. "It's true. She's almost four months and she wants me to be a part of the child's life." Matt looked at Jeff and rolled up his magazine and hit him with it.  
  
"Stupid…stupid…stupid!" Matt said as he kept hitting Jeff with the magazine.  
  
"Stop hitting me stupid." Jeff said swatting the magazine away.  
  
"Fine but you're still stupid." Matt growled.  
  
"Matt I'm 23 years-old not a baby." Jeff said.  
  
"You're still my baby brother and if I say you're stupid, you're stupid, stupid." Matt said in a childish tone. "So how far along is she again?"  
  
"Four months." Jeff said.  
  
"Wait…when'd you guys? How'd you find the time to…" Matt stuttered out.  
  
"It's none of your business when we did what we did, alright." Jeff said.  
  
"Oh, please. Tell me right now!" Matt demanded.  
  
"Fine! After dinner when I took her out you were watching Grace and why the f**k am I telling you this?"  
  
"God you"re dumb." Matt said hitting him again.  
  
"No I'm not accidents happen. Leave me alone." Jeff cried out. Matt looked at his brother for a minuet and sighed.  
  
"I'll be there for you if you need me, but I'll be there for Leah too."  
  
"Yeah to keep hitting me." Jeff said smiling.  
  
"Yep…stupid." Matt said hitting him again.  
  
"Thank you" he said appreciatively.  
  
"What is she doing about it?" Matt asked.  
  
"She's keeping it"  
  
"And what are you gonna do?" Matt asked once more.  
  
"I've decided that I'm gonna be a permanent figure in it's life too" Jeff said. Matt smiled, typical Jeff always so noble, something Matt was glad he did.  
  
"And so are you two going to…"  
  
"No Matt. I have a girlfriend anyway. We're going to remain friends; we can't be stupid selfish adults. Besides I really like Leah and this is gonna work out just fine" Jeff said.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that Jeff" Matt said. "No kidding you sure liked her three months ago" Matt smirked. Jeff shot him a dirty look. "What about Jess?" Matt asked.  
  
"She doesn't know yet, but I'm gonna tell her. It's something she'll have to accept. She's an understanding woman it'll be fine. I mean if she came to me and said that someone from a relationship that just ended recently was pregnant and she wanted to do the right thing I'd respect and admire it" Jeff said.  
  
"Well I don't see that happening cause Jess is FEMALE, dude, girls can't get guys pregnant and if women can get women pregnant then I am so way behind in technology!" Matt said flinging his arms up in the arms.  
  
"Now who sounds stupid?" Jeff joked. The hotel room phone rang; Matt went over to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Hi Matt can I talk to Jeff?" Jess chirped.  
  
"Oh Hey Jess how is the wicked bitch of the west, Miss Kansas much?" he laughed.  
  
"F*ck you, put Jeff on the phone" she hissed.  
  
"Why does that woman's voice sound like nails on a chalkboard?" Matt asked handing the phone to Jeff.  
  
"You're such a jerk to her," he said.  
  
"Dorothy wanted me to leave you a message, you're not getting her goddamn shoes!" Matt carried on. He liked doing that, because in his eyes Leah was Dorothy, and Jess didn't know who Leah was, and Jeff got the point.  
  
"Shut up" Jeff growled. "Hey honey how are you?"  
  
"Why is your brother so lame?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"He's just in a weird mood," Jeff said as Matt suddenly broke into song.  
  
"Having my baby! What a wonderful way to say you-" Matt's singing was interrupted by Jeff tackling him to the ground.  
  
"Want to have an early dinner?" she asked hearing a thud in the background.  
  
"Yeah sure meet me downstairs in the hotel lobby ok?" Jeff said pushing himself off of Matt. He hung the phone up. "You are a big jerk sometimes, make this harder for me!" Jeff said angry.  
  
"You gonna tell her at dinner?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes" Jeff replied solemnly.  
  
"Oh baby baby how was I suppose to know!" Matt started singing again.  
  
"Matt shut it, and by the way your lame if your singing Britney Spears" Jeff shook his head.  
  
"Well good luck just hide all the silverware before you tell her. In fact clear the table period. Take her in the parking lot or something" Matt laughed. Jeff grabbed his coat. "No don't do that. There are cars there. Maybe take her somewhere tanquil." Matt laughed. Jeff sighed and left.  
  
"Why are you so quiet honey?" Jess asked as she rubbed Jeff's face. Jeff had felt nauseous the whole cab ride to the restaurant. "Another page?" Jeff said looking at his pager. Jeff listened as yet another song from Matt was left on his voice mail.  
  
'You'll always be my baby-'Matt crooned Mariah Carey.  
  
"Only Matt Britney was bad enough, not Mariah" he growled. Jess looked at him confused.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, can we skip dinner for now?" he blurted out.  
  
Jess raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Umm ok, want to go for coffee?" she said suggesting an alternative.  
  
"Yeah coffee is cool," he said. Jess asked the cab driver to drop them off at Linzo's a coffeehouse Jess knew of.  
  
They arrived Jess had ordered a latte while Jeff ordered ginger ale. "So what's upsetting you? It's got to be something bad cause you love eating" she teased. Jeff sighed heavily.  
  
"Ok Jess this is a really big matter and I need you to be as open as you can possibly be all right?" he began.  
  
"Your gay?" she asked. Jeff shook his head.  
  
"No I'm not gay," he said. "Ok you've had boyfriends before me. And I've had girlfriends before you. And we'll ok I'm just gonna say it. About four months ago I meet this girl and well she's pregnant." Jeff finally said.  
  
Jess's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?" she gasped. "Yours?" she forced on in almost a whisper. Jeff nodded. "Oh my God Jeff, are you ok?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
"Wow, I mean that poor girl, and she's gonna have a tough time"  
  
"Why?" he asked now confused as to what Jess was getting at.  
  
"Well I mean she's not gonna want to raise a baby without a father and abortion-"  
  
"Jess you haven't even asked what she's doing!" Jeff snapped. Jess stopped her rambling and looked at Jeff.  
  
"Ok, Jeff what is she doing?" Jess asked. Why is she being so snotty? Jeff wondered.  
  
"Ok well we met this morning-"  
  
"What you weren't gonna tell me sooner?" Jess bit back.  
  
"Jess here me out! She's keeping the baby and I have personally decided that I want to see this child grow up and know I'm it's father" Jeff said. Jess slammed her coffee cup down.  
  
"Oh for Christ sake Jeff Hardy! This girl whom you barely know is gonna keep your baby, and your going to help her raise it?" Jess screamed.  
  
"Jess lower your voice"  
  
"No!" she screamed louder.  
  
"Jess I'd hope you'd understand that I'm doing what I feel is right. It's not your choice!" he began yelling back. Jess stood up and and put her coat on.  
  
"Fine Jeff enjoy fatherhood, you can forget about us!" she said before fleeing out the door. Jeff closed his eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So she pretty much told you to fuck off?" Matt asked for the third time. Jeff crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"How many times do I need to repeat it, YES!" He said.  
  
Matt laughed hysterically and clapped his hands. "That's hilarious dude, what did you expect?"  
  
"Maybe that she would be mature about it?" Jeff pointed out.  
  
"Very true" Matt said in agreement. Jeff's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi" a whisper said.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yeah. Can we talk?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah sure" his attention was no longer on Matt whom was making gagging noises and rude faces.  
  
"Not on the phone, meet me in the hotel lobby." she said.  
  
"Ok" he hung up and headed for the door.  
  
"What is the wicked bitch of the west gonna convince you to take her back?" Matt asked. Jeff looked at Matt with pure annoyance.  
  
"Bro I love ya, but shut it" he said before exiting the room.  
  
"Whatever" Matt said before flicking the TV on.  
  
"So I suppose I should start by saying I'm sorry?" Jess began.  
  
"You really hurt my feelings Jess, I really need some support and you know with Matt beating me with a rolled up magazine, I'd had hoped you'd be a bit better. I understand how you're feeling though," Jeff said.  
  
"I really don't think you do Jeff, but that's something we'll work through. I'm not exactly happy about this, and frankly I can guarantee that when I meet this girl I'm gonna be super nice to her, but I will do whatever you want me to" she said. Jeff knew she was trying, but a part of him felt like reaching across the table and choking her until she was blue in the face. Stop it Jeff! That's your girlfriend, you need to be more understanding of her if she's going to be more understanding of you, and he scolded himself silently.  
  
Jess dipped her finger in her water and sighed. She hadn't made much eye contact with Jeff, which bothered him a great deal. But he ignored it. "Jeff I need to know that just cause your gonna be there for this child doesn't mean your gonna forget about me" she said.  
  
"I wouldn't ever!" he said harshly. They finished talking and then they went home.  
  
Leah was just finishing the oatmeal cookies when the phone rang. Leah walked over to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Leah it's your mother. How did everything go?"  
  
"It went fine mother. I can't talk a lot right now but everything went fine." Leah said as she heard her mother sigh on the other line.  
  
"I still can't believe that you went and got yourself pregnant with a total stranger. I just can't and you have Grace to take care of-"  
  
"Mother I have to go. I'll talk to you later, bye." Leah hung up and sat down at the counter. She started crying and couldn't seem to stop. She could never do anything right for her mother, nothing could be right for her, and she was constantly getting criticized. It was one thing that she was pregnant, but it was another thing that it was Jeff's baby. He wasn't what her mother considered to be good enough, and wouldn't hear the end of it. Leah finished the cookies, then went up stairs to check on Grace. "Hey Gracie. What are you doing?" She asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Here. I drew it for you." Grace said handing her a picture of a sun and a flower.  
  
"It's beautiful. Why'd you draw it for me though?" Leah asked.  
  
"Because you were crying and I don't want you to cry." Grace said wrapping her arms around her mother. "Don't cry anymore. I don't like it."  
  
"Ok I won't cry any more." Leah said. The next few days were hectic for Leah. When Matt and Jeff got back he called her. He wanted her to come over for dinner with everybody. She agreed and told him she'd be there. She had one of her old friends' come over to watch Grace. She was just so pooped out from the day. Leah had taken her out to the park and to the pond to go swimming and they did a bunch of other stuff, and she was out like a light. Leah fixed herself up and drove over to Jeff's place. She was starting to show a little and she was wearing a loose dress since it was July. As soon as she pulled up Matt ran out and helped her out of the car, and pulled her into a huge bear hug. "Hi Matt."  
  
"Hi Leah, how are you feeling today?"  
  
"I've been better. Can't say that I'm great." Leah said. "Grace is at home she was completely zonked out." Matt frowned and continued to help Leah up to the house. As they got in everybody looked up. "Matt you don't need to help me. I'm not made out of porcelain. I won't break trust me. I went mountain climbing when I was pregnant with Grace."  
  
"Oh, well still. I'm not so sure around these people. Besides you are caring my niece or nephew."  
  
"It's gonna be a girl. I'm just warning you." Leah said as she sat down in one of the relincers.  
  
"Oh, yeah and how do you know?" Jeff asked coming out of the kitchen with a woman's arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Because my in my family there's a history of girls and the female gene is always dominate. Besides I do have five sisters and only two brothers." Leah said smiling at everybody. "Well are you going to introduce me or do I have to mingle again?" Matt laughed because she was referring to the time they met.  
  
"No, this is Joanie, Stacey, Adam, Jason, Chris, Mark, Glen, and this is Jess." Jeff said referring to all his wrestler friends, oh and of course his girl friend. Leah smiled at her even though she wanted to strangle her because she ruined her life. Leah shook all their hands, but Jess didn't shake hers, she just gave her this bitchy smile, like I have him and you don't. She wasn't much to look at either. Long stringy brown hair and narrow brown eyes that were to close together, and she was like a size triple zero. "Where's Grace at?"  
  
"She is at home with an old friend of mine. She was tired out." Leah said. Jess looked at Jeff like, who is Grace. "Grace is my five year-old." Everybody nodded.  
  
"What did you do today? I mean Grace never gets tired. I know that for a fact." Matt said. "She never sleeps, it's like she eats pure sugar."  
  
"She doesn't eat it. She is pure sugar Matt. My friend Sean took us out today. He knew that I needed to get out of the house, and the phone. My mother won't stop calling. We had a great time. Sean showed Grace how to fish, even though she doesn't get the point of it. And he showed me some of his designs that he's working on for the nursery." Matt smiled and looked at Jeff who looked jealous of this guy Sean. He knew that Jeff was in love Leah, but just didn't want to admit it to himself. He also knew that Leah was in love with Jeff, but she had no problem showing it.  
  
"Yeah, why wont your mother stop calling?" Joanie asked.  
  
"She keeps pestering you to talk to Jeff about moving in together huh?" Matt asked.  
  
"As usual. She just can't understand us, you see two thousand years ago when she was younger she was already married and ready to start having children she lived with my father." Leah said. "And she still doesn't understand you don't have to be married to make a baby."  
  
"What did she say about meeting Jeff?" Matt asked.  
  
"To answer your other question, her exact words were 'Well it would be so nice for Jeffery to take a day out of his busy schedule and life to meet the grandmother of his future baby'" Leah repeated what her mother had said.  
  
"Wow, you even got that nagging sound down." Amy said. Leah laughed; Amy had been coming over to help Leah with the baby's room and unpacking all of her things, and had heard most of the calls first hand.  
  
"Mt father on the other hand, 'boys will be boys Lily. Give the man time. He's probably just afraid because he's not marring her, and of course there's always Grandma RoseMary. Besides if he doesn't want to meet us he doesn't have to until the baby is born.' Why lord? Why my parents?" Leah asked putting her hand to her forehead dramatically. "Grandma says hi by the way. Didn't want to forget. She says you have to come visit her before she kicks the bucket. Her words not mine." Everybody laughed.  
  
"I take it then you're feeling ok?" Jess said in a snotty tone of voice. Everybody looked at her.  
  
"Not really but that's normal for me…" Leah said as her cell phone interrupted her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lee, it's Mary-and Sean- we're on three-way. So how's Jeff's girlfriend?"  
  
"The wicked bitch of the west…is on?" Leah added as everybody looked at her. Mary and Sean started laughing. Matt started laughing his ass off. He knew she was talking about Jess."How's Grace?"  
  
"Good. She's up again and running me ragged." Sean said.  
  
"Now you know what I had to go through. Well just wanted to check in." Mary said.  
  
"Here Grace wants to say goodnight." Sean said handing the phone over.  
  
"Hi mommy."  
  
"Hi sweetie. Are you being good?"  
  
"Yes, well Sean says I have to go to bed. Love you goodnight mommy."  
  
"Goodnight baby. Love you." Leah said hanging the phone up. She smiled and put it away. "Grace is up and going."  
  
"That's funny. I feel sorry for Sean. Let's eat everybody." Everybody walked out to the backyard and got their food. Leah got a small plate of food. She had suddenly lost her appetite when she met Jess, and sat down next to Joanie, Stacey, and Amy, and they talked about all the stuff for the baby.  
  
"So do you have a name picked out yet?" Stacey asked.  
  
"Yeah, Joy Kalenne. I'm into the happy things." Leah said taking a drink of her water. She wasn't having caffeine or anything that could harm the baby.  
  
"But what if it's a boy?" Joanie asked. Jeff looked over when that question was asked. Leah didn't notice.  
  
"If it's a boy Jeff can name him. That's the way we do things in my family…and it would be his right you know father and son. Besides I named Grace." Leah said. Everybody got up to get more. "I don't need any more, I'll be as big as a house in a month." They laughed and started walking over to where the guys were. Leah stopped all of a sudden when sharp pains shot throughout her body. She almost fell down but Joanie held her up. Jeff ran over to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Wow those were some strong ones." Leah said standing up straight.  
  
"What?" Matt asked.  
  
"Labor pains…don't worry I got them with Grace too. These were just stronger; I get them all through my pregnancy. Trust me I was in labor with Grace for three days."  
  
"Three days? How is that possible?" Adam asked.  
  
"Easy. You start having the baby one-day and you have it three days later. Sometimes you get labor pains, but you're not in actual labor, but I was in actual labor. Uh…. I have to get home. I have to finish unpacking and I have to fax my boss my story. I'll see you guys later." Leah grabbed her purse and walked out to her car. Just as she was about to get in Jeff tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yep, just dandy. Don't worry go back inside and party with your girlfriend." Leah said trying to get in the car.  
  
"Alright. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me." Jeff said.  
  
"Don't worry I won't, but I have Mary…oh and Sean of course. He's a great guy and you're always gone with work so if I need anything I'll talk to Sean about it." Leah said getting in her car. She drove home in a good mood and was surprised when she saw Sean lying on the couch with Grace in his arms. They were both sound asleep. Leah ran upstairs and got her camera and took a picture of them sleeping. Then she went upstairs and got ready for bed. She shook Sean awake and thanked him for watching Grace. He kissed her cheek and went home. Leah took Grace up to her room, and then went to bed.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Four months later Leah still didn't like Jess, in fact she hated her even more. Leah and Matt joked about her. They called her wicked bitch of the west, but Matt was the only one who called her that to her face, Leah didn't have the courage too. Jess had been giving Leah evil looks since the day she met her. Leah was huge and she was uncomfortable all the time, she always wore overalls. Sean had taken her out a couple more times, and Jeff tried to spend as much time as he could with her if he found out she was going out with Sean. Leah thought that was odd but didn't say anything. Leah drove over to Jeff's house and again Matt helped her in the house.  
  
"Damn girl it looks like you shoved a basketball under your shirt. Aren't you uncomfortable?" Matt asked.  
  
"Shut up Matt, or I will kick you in the balls. I'm not in a good mood today. Where's Jeff?" Leah asked setting her stuff down.  
  
"Out with the wicked bitch of the west." Matt said.  
  
"I hate her. Well, it looks like she is a crappy housekeeper, and I'm bored so get me the duster, and the vacuum. If you know where they are, don't argue with me." Matt shrugged and went and got them. He watched as Leah cleaned Jeff's house, and by the time she was done his house was cleaner than when he'd bought it. Leah was proud of herself. "There now it is clean, and I feel better. I haven't been able to do anything lately. Mary won't let me." Leah said as Matt laughed. He put everything away. Then turned the radio on, it was Montel Jordan's 'this is how we do it' so Leah looked at Matt. "You willing to dance with a pregnant woman?"  
  
"Sure." He said laughing. They started dancing and after a few more songs they stopped because they were laughing so hard. Leah told Matt that he looked like a frog in a blender, and he told her like she robbed a sporting goods store. "That was to fun."  
  
"It was interesting." Jeff said. Matt and Leah looked up and smiled at him. "I didn't even know a woman that big could move that well. Well better than Matt anyway." Leah laughed.  
  
"How was your day?" Leah asked sitting down.  
  
"It was good. Jess got some new stuff so you know. How was your day?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Fine. I cleaned your house, it was dirty and it was making me sick. When this baby is born you're going to have to clean more."  
  
"You cleaned the house?" Jess asked coming in.  
  
"Yeah. I felt like doing something." Yeah, I felt like cleaning up your mess, right, I cleaned because you obviously don't understand that concept yet, Leah thought to herself. "I just wanted to come and tell you that my parents were coming down and to be prepared because they will grill you in the third degree. That's another reason I cleaned your house. Well I have to get home, I'll talk to you later."Leah kissed Matt's cheek and left. Jeff stared at her through the window.  
  
"The parents are coming." Jeff said outloud. "This is gonna be fun."  
  
Two days later Matt and Jeff drove with Leah to pick her parents up at the airport. What Leah didn't tell them was that her grandmother was coming too. She wanted to surprise them. They waited at the gate when Jeff looked up. "Grandma Rose?" He said. Matt looked up and smiled when he saw what Jeff saw. "Oh my god it's good to see you." They both said hugging her.  
  
"You boys look good. Jeff is you taking good care of my Leah for me? You better be she's my favorite. Don't tell the other's when you meet them." RoseMary whispered in his ear. Jeff laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Leah didn't tell us you were coming too." Jeff said as Leah smiled up at him.  
  
"I told her not to. Goodness, I didn't notice how much smaller she is that you. You've gotten so big, so have you Matt." Rose said as Leah's parents came up.  
  
"Leah come give your mother a hug." Leah's father Travis said. Jeff looked from Leah to her dad. She looked just like him.  
  
"Hey mom." Leah said hugging her mother. "Mom, dad this is Jeff, and his older brother Matt." Leah said as she pointed to the guys. Her parents shook their hands. Leah's father liked them immediately, she could tell he patted them on the back, that's how she knew. He always did that; her mother on the other hand looked each one up and down and shrugged, a bad sign in Leah's book. "Mother we should get going. Grace can't wait to see you guys she been excited all week."They all walked to Leah's car and Jeff drove them over to his house where Amy and Mary were.  
  
They went inside and talked, then Rose got into Jeff kitchen and cooked them all dinner. Jeff and Matt were in heaven. Leah laughed at them, after dinner Leah's mother got to her questioning. They had put Grace to sleep in Jeff's bed, with his dog, Liger. They were all sitting in the livingroom talking. Matt was sitting with his arm around Leah on the sofa.  
  
"So Jeff you and your brother are wrestlers. Do you like it?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, we love it. It's great we have so much fun, and everybody we work with is great. They all like Grace and Leah too." Jeff said. Matt laughed. Everybody looked at him. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Oh, just picturing Jeff on career day, 'Hi my name is Jeff Hardy and I jump off ladders, and get thrown through tables for a living, any questions?'" Everybody but Leah's mom laughed. Leah thought it was hilarious "I don't know I just thought that was a funny thought."  
  
"Me too. I can just imagine him doing that. Well, that's if he's still going through tables by the time this kid is old enough for career day." Amy said. Jeff nodded. Leah's mom kept asking questions that made Leah uncomfortable, and Jeff uncomfortable too. After awhile Leah suggested that they leave. Leah kissed both guys on their cheeks and mouthed sorry to Jeff who shrugged.  
  
Back at her house Leah didn't even want to talk to her mother. Leah put Grace in bed then went back downstairs, and got a cup of tea. Leah ignored her mother, and Lily knew her daughter was mad at her. "Leah, I'm sorry. He just isn't the kind of man I thought he'd be."  
  
"Well, of course not mother. No one I ever dated is the kind of man you thought they'd be. But you know what Jeff is a good guy. He may not be rich, and his father may not have the most important job in the world and Jeff may be a little different but that's why he's great. He'll be a good father and he wants to be part of this baby's life so he doesn't have to be perfect. I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning." Leah went upstairs and went to bed. Her parents looked at eachother.  
  
"She's in love with him." RoseMary said from the livingroom.  
  
"How do you know that?" Lily asked her mother.  
  
"Because if she wasn't she wouldn't have defended him. She never defended her other boyfriends from you. Not even Sean, she's in love with the boy. He's in love with her too."  
  
"But he's with another girl mother." Lily said sitting down.  
  
"That's because he doesn't realize it. He will though. Leah is one of those people that after awhile she'll just quit trying, and once he loses her, he'll know. I'll see you all in the morning." RoseMary went upstairs. Lily thought about what her mother had said. She decided to give Jeff another chance.  
  
The next morning Matt and Jeff picked everybody up for breakfast. When Jeff walked in the door Grace ran over to him and jumped into his arms. Lily watched as Jeff kissed Grace on the forehead, and Grace giggled. Jeff said goodmorning to everybody and kissed Leah on the cheek. Lily watched Jeff for a few good minuets and knew that her mother was right about both Jeff and Leah. "Good morning boys. How was your night?" Lily asked. Leah looked up and looked shocked. Her mother wasn't criticizing Jeff.  
  
"It was good. How was yours Mrs. St. James?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Please call me Lily, both of you." Leah looked at her father who shrugged. "How'd you get into the house? The door was locked."  
  
"Oh, I have a key and Leah has a key to my house and Matt's just in case. Is everybody ready?" Everybody nodded. Jeff picked Grace up again and they all walked out to the suburban. Jeff waited until everybody before he put Grace in.  
  
"Jeff I love you." Grace said.  
  
Jeff looked up and so did everybody else. Leah wanted to cry. That was the first time Grace had ever told any man that she loved them, beside her Leah's father. They all waited to see what Jeff would say. "I love you too munchkin." Jeff said using Leah's name for Grace.  
  
Jeff got in and turned the radio on. Savage garden's 'truly, madly, ddeply' came on and Leah looked at Jeff and smiled. "My favorite song." She said.  
  
Lily smiled to herself. Jeff really was a great guy and he loved Leah's daughter. During breakfast Lily got into deep conversation with Matt and Jeff about wrestling. She wanted to know all about it and what it was like being thrown around, and then she offered to take Grace so that Leah and Jeff could go to the doctor's for Leah's monthly check up. Jeff agreed before Leah had a chance to get her say in. Jeff took Leah to the doctors and smiled when the doctor called her in. He was all of a sudden excited. "How are you feeling today Leah?"  
  
"I'm doing great. Feeling great too." Leah said as she lay down on the bed. "Now how this works Jeff is he's gonna put that jelly on my belly and we'll be able to see the baby." Leah said pulling her shirt back to reveal her huge stomach. The doctor put the gel on Leah's stomach and started the machine. He pointed out everything on the screen and Jeff had grabbed onto Leah's hand half way through.  
  
"Well, it looks like everything is looking good. Next month Leah." Leah and Jeff left. They drove back to Leah's house.  
  
"That was so cool. You can see everything." Jeff said.  
  
"See I told you." Leah said. "Jeff you better get going. You have that house show, and you have to meet Jess for dinner." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Yeah, see you in two days." Jeff kissed Leah and left. Leah went inside and baked cookies with her mom, grandma, and Grace. They had the funnest time. Jeff on the other hand was in a nightmare.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jeff sat in his living room absolutely furious, Jess and him had been arguing over the past hour about Leah's due date. "I don't understand you Jeff!" she shouted. "Your supposed to be MY boyfriend and you wanna leave for a week to spend it with that girl?" Jeff huffed and shot her a look of confusion and frustration.  
  
"Jess, I know I am YOUR boyfriend, but face the fact please. Leah is pregnant and about to have MY baby. I would like to be there!" he said. Jess put her hands on her hips and shot him a dirty look.  
  
"I don't think your being fair to me!" she said selfishly.  
  
"Jess just because I wanna be there when my baby comes into this world doesn't  
  
mean I love you any less" he said.  
  
"Jeff I've seen this, and I know how it works. You and Leah going through labor, her screaming you HOLDING HER HAND and all that, you bond, the baby comes and BAM your now married to her living in Kentucky happily ever after! Where does that leave me?" she screamed.  
  
"We could always put you up in the garage honey. I'm sure there's room" he joked.  
  
"This isn't funny Jeff. Your not even being serious about this!" she whined.  
  
"Wait I know that sound...are we in hell? Cause I know I just heard Satan!" Matt said from behind Jess.  
  
"Oh no I so don't need this shit right now Jeff, tell your brother to leave" she hissed. Jeff felt like screaming. He knew he loved Jess but right now he wanted to kill her.  
  
"Jess he's my brother, I'm not kicking him out!" he said. Matt stuck his tongue out at Jess and headed for the kitchen. "Why do you provoke her?" Jeff mumbled and Jess grabbed her purse.  
  
"Why do you put up with her?" Matt asked. Jess turned to both of them.  
  
"Either he goes or I do" she said. Jeff said nothing. "Fine!" she said before leaving the house.  
  
"What...The HELL was that all about?" Matt asked. Jeff explained why Jess had been freaking out. Matt shook his head and said nothing.  
  
"It's just cause the baby so close to coming. She's worried, it's a big change" Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah cause all the attention she thinks revolves around her isn't gonna be anymore" Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"Matt please" Jeff pleaded quietly. Jess and Jeff had made up. She had finally agreed that Jeff should be there for the baby's birth, which still didn't appeal to her. Leah's parents had gone home with Rose, but before they left Lily took her daughter aside.  
  
"Leah I'm sorry about the way I acted the first night. Jeff really is a great guy and I can see why you love him. Don't let him get away. Besides that Jess girl really is the wicked bitch of the west." Lily left before Leah could say anything. Mary took Leah home.  
  
"So what'd your mom want?" Mary asked. "I mean besides to say that I was right all along and that you love Jeff and he loves you and you shouldn't let that bitch have him."  
  
"I hate it when you're right. Hey Matt's here." Leah said as they pulled into the driveway. "Hey Matt. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to get Grace's birthday present in Raleigh. Amy has her for the day and Jeff and Jess are out. You can come to Mary."  
  
"Alright, I do need to get her something too. Being eight months pregnant stops you from doing a lot of stuff. Let's go." They all got into Matt's car and drove the hour and a half to Raleigh, and went into the mall there. They had been walking around for awhile when Leah had to stop.  
  
"Are you ok?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, I don't feel to hot." Leah said as another sharp pain ripped through her body. "Matt get me to a hospital quick. I think I'm having the baby."  
  
"What! You're not due yet." Matt said.  
  
"That doesn't stop the baby from coming." Leah said as another contraction hit her. Matt picked Leah up and took her to the car. Mary jumped into the backseat. Matt drove as fast as he could to Raleigh county hospital, and took Leah inside. They doctor there got Leah into a room and stabilized. Mary went to the phone and called Jeff.  
  
"I'll get it Jeff. You go feed Liger." Jess said as she picked up the phone. "Hello." She said in her usual squeaky voice.  
  
"Jess its Mary. Tell Jeff to get to Raleigh county hospital. Leah's in labor she's having the baby." Mary said.  
  
"No." Jess hung up on Mary.  
  
"Who was it Jess?" Jeff asked coming back inside.  
  
"Wrong number."  
  
"Bitch!" Mary said. She tried calling back but the phone was busy or off the hook. Mary went back to Leah's room and pulled Matt aside. "Matt, Jess hung up and on me and she won't tell Jeff. I tried to call back but she must have left the phone off the hook."  
  
"That bitch. I knew she has it out for Leah. Alright what are gonna do?"  
  
"I'm gonna go get Jeff. You stay here with Leah and help her until I get back. Then after that I'm gonna kill that bitch." Mary said grabbing her purse and walked over to Leah. "Leah I'll be back. I couldn't get ahold of Jeff so I'm gonna go try and get ahold of someone else. Matt's gonna stay with you." Mary left and Matt followed her out. "You take care of her Matt."  
  
"I will. Just hurry back." Matt said. He walked back into the room and looked at Leah. She looked like she was asleep, so Matt decided to go outside. When he was about to walk out he heard Leah's weak voice.  
  
"Matt…please stay." She said. He turned around and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and held her hand.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." He said.  
  
"What did Mary lie to me about? I know she lied to me Matt." Leah said.  
  
"How'd you know she lied to you?" He asked.  
  
"Please…I've known her since I was four and she could never lie to me. She still can't. She was never any good at it; she just doesn't have that ability. She hasn't gotten any better either." Matt laughed.  
  
"Jess hung up on her, so she's going to get Jeff."  
  
"Oh, Jess better run. She's pissed the bitch off." Leah said. Matt laughed. It was always like Leah to trying to make everybody else laugh.  
  
"Yeah, well wait until Jeff finds out what she did."  
  
"Matt if you promise not to tell anybody, could I tell you something that only one other persons knows?" Leah asked looking up at him. Her grip tightened on his hand, and he knew that she was having another contraction.  
  
"Sure anything." He said.  
  
"I'm not supposed to be able to have kids. Well not after Grace anyway." Leah looked at Matt and nodded. "It's true. Four months after I had Grace, I was attacked at school and stabbed a couple of times, and the doctor's said I could never have kids again. Then the first time I have sex in three years I get pregnant. Only Grandma Rose knows. Not even Mary knows, I don't know how I could tell her. Isn't it ironic though?"  
  
"Yes it is. It is very ironic." Matt said as he smiled at Leah. She smiled back at him, and held his hand tighter.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Mary drove to Cameron as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit, and she also tried to rid herself of the murderous thoughts she was having about Jess at the moment. When she got to Jeff's house she jumped out and ran inside the house to find Jeff and Jess kissing. "That's just sick."  
  
Jess looked up and gave Mary and evil look. "What are you doing here?" She asked standing up with Jeff.  
  
"You know exactly why I'm here you bitch. Jeff, Leah's in labor you got to come with me. Jess if I wasn't in such hurry, I'd rip your heart out and shove it down your throat, but I'll do that later." Mary turned and Jeff followed her out to the car. Jess ran outside.  
  
"Jeff I thought she was lying." Jess said. Jeff just looked at Jess and got in the car. As Mary was pulling out of the driveway she flipped Jess off. Matt had to get his hand iced and wrapped after a few hours, and he had to switch the hand he was letting Leah have. As time went on she got louder and louder, and stronger and stronger.  
  
"Leah how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm o.k." Leah said. Matt looked up and saw Mary through the window. He got up.  
  
"Mary's back." Matt got up and walked out, then he saw Jeff, who looked pretty pissed off. "Hey man."  
  
"Hey. I can't believe Jess didn't tell me that Leah was in labor. I can't believe that she did that." Jeff said.  
  
"She's the wicked bitch of the west of course she did." Matt said.  
  
"Well, thanks for staying with Leah. I-" Jeff was cut off by Leah's scream.  
  
"Go on." Matt said. Jeff hit his brother's shoulder and ran into the room. He went over to Leah and took her hand. She didn't know it was Jeff because her eyes were closed. She looked up when she heard Jeff's voice. He smiled down at her and pushed her hair back out of her face and kissed her forehead. Then a doctor came in and Jeff looked up.  
  
"Are you the husband?"  
  
"Yeah." He said before Leah could answer. When he looked at her again she looked confused.  
  
"Alright let's get this baby born." She said. An hour later Jeff held his baby girl in his arms. Leah was exhausted but she still loved holding her daughter. Jeff looked at Leah and smiled. Her hair was a mess and she looked happy, and utterly beautiful. The doctor took the baby to be weighed and all that good stuff. They named her Joy Kalenne. Matt and Mary came in to congratulate them.  
  
"So how do you feel?" Matt asked.  
  
"Tired, I feel tired. How's your hand?" Leah asked sitting up.  
  
"Fine. So now that my niece is here do I get to spoil her?"  
  
"No. No spoiling, then she'll be rotten. Let's just keep it all simple." Leah said. The doctor reappeared with the baby. She walked over to Leah and handed her Joy, who was washed and wrapped in a soft pink blanket.  
  
"You two can go home tomorrow. Congratulations again." She said as she walked out.  
  
Leah looked at her daughter and smiled. She had deep turquoise eyes and fuzz all over her head. Her eyes were a mixture Jeff's green eyes and Leah's blue-violet eyes. Leah kissed her baby's head and smiled at Jeff. He smiled back at her and sat down next to Matt. They all smiled at Leah. She was talking to the baby. "That's your dad, he's a little crazy, but then again so is your uncle. You'll get used to them. Let's just hope you don't want to be a wrestler. That's your aunt Mary she's cool, she's my best friend, and tomorrow you get to meet your sister and your grandpa, and your other aunt." Leah looked up and everybody laughed. "Do you want to hold her Matt?"  
  
"Yeah." Matt said. He got up and Leah put Joy in his arms. He rocked her until she fell asleep again. Then handed her to the nurse to take her to the nursery. "She's so cute. Gonna be a heartbreaker when she gets older. Jeff we better take Mary home and then you can come pick these guys up in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, that would be good." He said. They all told Leah goodnight and then drove home. Leah fell asleep almost right after they left. They only woke Leah up once so she could feed Joy.  
  
Matt picked Leah up at the hospital the next morning. He picked Joy up out of the carrier and started rocking her. "So where is he?" she asked as she looked around. Matt continued to rock Joy gently not answering her question. "Matt?"  
  
"Sorry Leah, Jess threw a fit. God I hate that bitch, she's like this constant pain in my ass. You know that sound that the TV makes when the channel is out?" he said.  
  
"Yeah the high pitch one" she replied.  
  
"That's Jess. All the time, right there, loud annoying and you just wish you could find the remote to turn her the F*ck off" he said. "Oops!" he said realizing that he was still holding Joy.  
  
"I don't think she comprehends profanity yet, she's only a day old," she said.  
  
"Baby's pick it up, and it affects them later in life" Matt explained.  
  
"How do you know?" she asked.  
  
"I read it in one of Jeff's baby books" Matt told her.  
  
"Baby books? He bought baby books?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Yep, What to expect when your expecting, Where did I come from, and the complete idiots guide to pregnancy and parenting. I bought him the last one" Matt said proudly. Leah laughed and shook her head.  
  
"So Jess's going to be there?" she asked. Matt nodded. "Just great!" she groaned, taking Joy from Matt, who grabbed her bags.  
  
Jeff paced back and forth impatiently. Jess slammed her magazine down and glared at him. "Jeff she'll get here when she gets here!" she snarled. Jeff stopped and sat down.  
  
"Jess I'm gonna see my daughter for the first time since she was born. You don't think I have a right to be nervous or impatient?" he said.  
  
"I guess your right," she said getting up and sitting beside him. The front door opened and Matt barreled into the front room with Leah's bags. Leah followed behind. Jeff ran over almost causing Jess to fall off the couch and took the carrier.  
  
"How's my baby girl?" he said as she picked her up. Leah smiled at the sight of him holding her. "I know I said this last night, but she's so tiny. " He cooed.  
  
"Thank God" Leah laughed.  
  
"Alright coming through. Don't think I won't take that baby from you Hardy!" Amy shouted.  
  
"Hey anyone here who didn't give birth or have a hand in creating her, back off" Jeff laughed as he pulled Joy closer to him. Jess groaned and left the room. Jeff hadn't notice.  
  
"Oh come on, I'm female, I have some sort of right" she said. Jeff stuck his tongue out at her and walked away.  
  
"She's going to like me better, I'm gonna teach her how to shop and check out guys" Amy called out.  
  
"I still got time to get a shotgun before she starts dating" Jeff said in a smart-ass tone. Leah laughed and sat down on the chair. "So I figured we could take her to the waterfront or something, take her for a tour."  
  
"Jeff?" Leah interrupted.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"She's a day old there is two things she really cares about"  
  
"Well I want to show her," he said anyway.  
  
"I want to take her shopping, no time better to get em started then an early age," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah shopping good idea!" Jeff agreed.  
  
"My turn my turn!" Amy said taking Joy from Jeff when he had his head turned. Jeff groaned and put Leah's bags in his room. He could hear Amy in the background. He looked at his bed and noticed Grace alseep. Amy had left Grace at his house last night when she left."And these are Cargo pants, we'll buy you some tomorrow, they're generally casual but very comfy. And I recommend runners with them but umm" Amy looked down at Joy's legs. "I suppose you should learn to walk first" Jeff shook his head.  
  
"Where's Jess?" he asked. Everyone shrugged.  
  
"Maybe she went back to Oz?" Matt said with a smug grin.  
  
Later that night…  
  
"Are you alright?" Jeff asked Jess. Jess nodded.  
  
"I'm fine I just well didn't want to disturb you" she lied.  
  
"Oh ok, well Leah got Joy and Grace to sleep so we were going to watch a movie," he said.  
  
"Where did she put the baby?" Jess asked.  
  
"My room"  
  
"Where is Leah sleeping tonight?" Jess asked.  
  
"My room with Joy and Grace" he said. Jess put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What? Where are we sleeping?" she asked childishly.  
  
"The living room? It's two nights Jess," he said.  
  
"So why can't they sleep there?" she asked.  
  
"Cause I want them to be comfortable. Why are you so angry about this?" Jeff  
  
Asked rather offended that Jess was being so selfish.  
  
"I'm sorry, your right" she agreed. She followed Jeff into the living room where Leah and Matt and Amy were. So what are we watching?" Jess asked.  
  
"The Bone Collector" Matt said.  
  
"I've seen it," she said.  
  
"We haven't" Jeff said. Jess picked up her magazine and began reading. Jeff put his arm around her and sighed. Leah felt like she was going to throw up. This time she had no morning sickness excuse.  
  
The shopping went well. As promise Joy and Grace got spoiled. Jess had been a sourpuss the whole freaking time, which made it hard for Leah to enjoy herself.  
  
They had gone for dinner, which had been enjoyable. Jess had to work that night. Leah was extremely tired and had gone straight to bed. She was woken up to a familiar snotty voice. "Jeff this is so obvious, you're so consumed with love for that child you don't see why she's really here!"  
  
"Jess calm down please" he pleaded.  
  
"No, I'm not going to Jeff. We have been together for a lot longer then you've known her. Don't you see she wants you to become one happy little family?" Jess continued to bitch.  
  
"Jess she's here because I want to spend a few days with my daughter before I go out on the road again. I almost didn't even get to see Joy get born because you AGAIN threw a fit," he said.  
  
"Jeff you're the baby's father but your not her husband. You're not her boyfriend. You've never even dated. That baby is the result of a one night stand!" Jess screamed.  
  
"Jess please your gonna wake her up!" Jeff whispered.  
  
"Good I don't care. I don't even think you love me anymore," Jess said.  
  
"Why are you being this way? I can't love you and love my daughter and be friends with the mother?" Jeff argued. Leah listened to the cruel words Jess was saying and fought her tears.  
  
"Jeff she's probably just in it for the money. Why can't you see that? Are you so in love with that child that you can't even see the truth that's hitting you in the face?" Jess said. Leah closed her eyes and cried silent tears.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next morning Leah woke up early and went into the kitchen to find Jeff, Matt, Amy and Mary all playing with Grace. Jeff was holding Joy, and Grace was playing peek-a-boo with her. Jeff looked up when he felt someone staring at him. When he saw Leah he smiled, and stood up. "Here sit down I'll get you some coffee." He said handing her Joy. Leah yawned and kissed both of her daughters, and sat down. Grace showed her how Matt taught her how to do the itsy-bitsy spider.  
  
"That's good Grace. Are you ready for your dance recital tonight?" Leah asked. Grace had wanted to do dance so she signed her up for it, Grace nodded to her mother and went back to playing with Joy. It seemed that Grace was taking the new addition well. Jeff handed Leah a cup of coffee. "Thanks." Leah yawned again.  
  
"Are you still tired?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was up all night with Joy. She didn't want to go to sleep. I'm afraid tht sh'e going to be like her father, a night owl." Jeff smiled. "I'll get used to it after a week or two. Grace was the same way except she slept a lot more." Leah said taking another drink of her coffee. Joy started to cry and Leah smiled. "I think someone needs anttention. I will be right back." Leah said walking out of the kitchen. She came back a few minuets later patting Joy on the back.  
  
"I could've feed her." Jeff said.  
  
"Well, when you grow breasts let me know. Because until you do I'll be feeding her for the next couple of months." Leah said. Jeff nodded his head.  
  
"I'll let you know." He said. Everybody laughed. Jeff fixed them all breakfast and then took Leah over to her house so she could get Grace ready for the recital. When they were ready everybody went to watch Grace. It was twenty minuets before the show when Jess arrived. Leah groaned and told Grace good luck. Leah went annd sat down next to Matt, who took Joy out of her arms and rocked her.  
  
"Your good with kids. You're going to be a great dad someday." Leah said. Jeff looked over at her, so did Jess.  
  
"What about Jeff? He's a good dad isn't he?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yep, he has that parental instinct. But you have it more so becase you're older and were always watching out for Jeff. Jeff didn't have anyone to look after. Well, except for the occasional times he covered for you." Leah said. Matt gave her this look. "Grandma heard it throught the gravevine." Matt laughed and Jeff smiled. Then the show started. Leah videotaped Grace's performance. Grace only messed up once but everyone thought it was too cute. After the show Leah hugged Grace. "That was so good. You did great out there sweetheart. Now time to go back to the house for your…"  
  
"For my birthday party!" Grace yelled. Just as they were about to leave Grace's first grade teacher came up.  
  
"Hello Ms. St. James. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, and you Ms. Timms?"  
  
"I'm doing great. I just wanted to give this to you. Grace told me she had a new baby sister, and I knew that you didn't have time to go shopping all that much so here." Ms. Timms said handing her a pink blanket. "It's from all the ladies in the office, and this is for you Grace." She said pinning a blue ribbon on her. "It's for an outstaning performance in dance." She nodded and walked away.  
  
"That was nice of her." Leah said. Matt carried Joy and Leah held Grace as they walked to the car. They drove back to Leah's house and Jeff carried Joy in, who was sucking on his finger. Leah grabbed Grace's things out of the car and followed everybody inside. Grace ran upstairs and put on her new t-shirt. When she ran back down everybody had gotten their presents out. Jess was sharing her present with Jeff. Grace was just happy that she six years old now. That was all she really cared about.  
  
After awhile Jess got bored and kept on bugging Jeff to take her home. Jeff was having too much fun and told her he would in a few. A few turned into two hours, Jeff kissed Joy and smiled at Leah who smiled back, and walked out talking to Matt and Amy, while Jess puted on how late it was. Then Jeff reminded her that she didn't have to come in the first place and she quieted down.  
  
The next few months went by smoothly, except when Leah ran into Jess. Jeff was spending as much time with Joy as he could, and was the best father. Matt spoiled Joy and Grace all the time, even though Leah didn't want him to. Leah went over to Jeff's house to talk to him. She had left Joy with Grace and Mary at her house, she needed to talk to Jeff about her leaveing to go visit her family for a couple of weeks, and wanted to make sure that it would be alright with him that she went. She pulled into the driveway and got out and started to wlak towards the house. She could hear yelling comeing form inside. And form what it sounded like Jeff and Jess were having a falling out. Leah was about to knock on the door when she felt someone tapp on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Matt.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Matt asked.  
  
"Don't know just got here. I think Jess is pissed off about something." Leah said smiling at Matt.  
  
"And the wicked bitch of the west strikes again!" They both siad at the same time. Matt knocked on the door and pulled Leah through it.  
  
Jess looked up. "Speak of the devil. See I told you Jeff." Jess said storming into the kitchen. Leah looked at Jeff who shook his head. Matt smiled. "I told you she'd be back to get more."  
  
"Huh?" Leah asked confused by what Jess was saying.  
  
"I'm not giving her money. I'm paying for things for my child. Think about what your saying Jess! Leah doesn't need me to support her."  
  
Jess walked over to Leah. "Jeff is MY boyfriend and just cause you don't like it doesn't mean you can use your baby to get him" Jess said. "I bet you don't even know who the baby's father is and just saying it's Jeff because you want his money." she said her eyes seemed to be flaming with rage.  
  
"Where do you come up with this shit? Do you watch too much Springer or read too much Jackie Collins? Cause this is all sounding so unbelievebly ridiculous" Leah said getting in Jess' face.  
  
"Look, Jeff is just feeling sorry for you. He feels responsible. That's why he's doing this. Don't think he likes you" Jess said.  
  
"Why are you so fucking insecure. I just want my daughter to know her Dad-"  
  
"Oh and that? Jeff, for your information doesn't even want anything to do with Joy. He's just doing it cause Matt pressured him" she said. Leah felt her stomach pang. "And you're just in it for all the money."  
  
"Jess please stop saying that. You know it's not true." Matt said.  
  
"I'm just in it for the money huh?" Jess nodded. "Well, let me tell you something bitch!" Leah got right in her face. "I don't need Jeff's money trust me. I make ten times the amount Jeff does in a year. My father makes more than Jeff has his whole life a year, and I sure as hell make more money that you do…oh wait I forgot you don't have a job. And why is that little miss bitch?" Leah said. "Is it maybe because you're using Jeff huh?" Leah looked at Jeff. "If what she says is true I don't want you in our lives anymore." Leah turned around and ran to her car and drove off before Jeff had the chance to explain.  
  
"Jess how could you do that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I didn't know that she wasn't in it for the money. I swear. She was just always here, and you were always giving her things…I didn't know what to think."  
  
"Oh PLEASE!" Matt cried out. "Your such a liar. Jess everyone knows how much you resent Leah and now your attacking an innocent child cause you can't get over yourself? Did you even hear what Leah said? She thinks that Jeff doesn't want Joy and now Jeff may never hat to see her again."  
  
"Jeff I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Do you fogive me?" Jess asked giving Jeff her best sad face.  
  
"Jess, you may have ruined my life, I honestly don't know if I can be in the same room as you, forgive you, or let alone even be with you" Jeff said finally. Matt perked up.  
  
"What are you getting at Jeff?" she said in a "holier then thou" tone.  
  
"I'm saying it's over Jess, you've been like this since the day I found out Leah was pregnant. I thought it was just the shock so I let it ALL slide but this was the last straw. You're way to selfish for me, and you and I just can't be together anymore" Jeff said.  
  
"YES!" Matt screamed with joy. "I'm melting I'm melting what a world what a world!" Matt shrieked. Jess fingered Matt and collected the rest of her stuff.  
  
"F*ck you Matt, I don't have to take your shit!" she hissed.  
  
"Quick your flying monkey is here to pick you up Jess" Matt said.  
  
"Matt please, knock it off," Jeff finally said. Matt quieted down.  
  
"I don't know what I did wrong." Jess said as she left. Jeff sat down on the couch, and Matt looked at him.  
  
"Dude get off your ass and go over to Leah's and straighten things out." Jeff looked up at Matt. "Just do it or you might lose that baby." Jeff got up and went out to his car. "I'll stay here in case she calls." Jeff nodded and drove to Leah's house. He was nervous. All the things Jess had said were running through his mind. He woundered what else Jess had said while he wasn't around. When he got there he didn't know what he was going to say. All he knew was that he couldn't lose Joy or Leah. They meant the world to him, and he loved both of them so much. He walked up to the door and knocked. Mary answered holding Joy. She gave him a good glare and let him in.  
  
"She's upstairs. I'm warning you now if you hurt her I swear to God her mother won't have a chance to get you, because I'll kill you first." Mary went into the kitchen while Jeff ran up the stairs. He knew where Leah's room was and went immediately there. He found her packing her clothes. He stood there starting at her for a few minuets, when she looked up at him. She frowned then got angry and picked up the lamp and threw it at his head. Jeff ducked just before it hit him. He looked behind him when he heard the lamp hit the wall.  
  
"Leah just listen please. What Jess said non-of it's true. Matt didn't prusuade me into anything. I don't believe anything she said. She's been lying to me from the beginning. I broke up with her. Just please don't take Joy away form me, and please don't be angry with me." Jeff said holding his hands up to ward off any other flying objects that might be coming his way. Leah had a shirt in her hand and threw it into her suitcase before she started crying.  
  
"I'm not angry at you. I'm pissed off at Jess she's such a bitch. How could you ever think that I'd take Joy away from you? I was mad at the moment and just needed time to think. I've done that. Jess is an over induldged child in a womans body and it pissed her off that she isn't the center of the universe." Leah said lying down on her bed. She was stressed out, tired, and pissed off at Jess.  
  
"So you're not mad at me?" Leah laughed. "Then why'd you throw the lamp? You know that could have been damageing." Leah laughed even harder.  
  
"I couldn't damage 'the' Jeff everybody would be so mad. I missed on purpose. I have to go to San Fransisco for a two weeks." Leah said sitting up. Now it was Jeff's turn to frown. "Don't worry I'll be back, besides you get to spend lots of time with Joy when we all go to my parents house. Matt and Amy and your dad are all invited too."  
  
"Alright. I guess I can go two weeks without seeing Joy. Here I'll help you pack." Jeff said. Leah smiled annd threw him some clothes.  
  
"Fold these." Leah and Jeff packed the rest of her clothes. Then Jeff drove Leah, Grace, and Joy to the airport. Then he went home to get something to eat. When he got there Matt and Amy were in the kitchen cooking. Jeff went into his kitchen and looked around. He almost laughed there was more food on Matt and Amy than there was on the plates.  
  
"Now I have to burn my kitchen table. Thanks guys it's always what I wanted. The memory of my brother and his girlfriend having sex on table that's what I want to remember everymorning." Jeff said getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.  
  
"Knew you'd like it." Matt said. "So you're in a good mood, considering what happened. What happened?"  
  
"She was pissed at Jess, but she's not at me. She didn't mean what she said, and said she'd be back in two weeks. Then we go to her parent's place. Oh, you two are invited, by the way." Jeff picked up an apple and bit into it.  
  
"Really? Well, that does sound like Leah." Matt said getting off Amy.  
  
"Why's Leah mad at Jess?" Amy asked wiping some of the stuff off of her. Matt and Jeff told her what happened earlier and Amy got pissed. "I'm gonna kill that stupid bitch."  
  
"No, Jess is gone just leave it." Jeff said.  
  
"So what are you gonna do about Leah?" Matt asked. Jeff just smiled and went upstairs. Matt and Amy looked at eachother and shurgged.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Leah picked everybody up at Jeff's house then they flew out to the airport. Jeff seemed to be in a great mood. Leah wasn't however. Her boss had just fired her because she wasn't keeping up with the work, and thought she should stop working for awhile. When they arrived in Austin Leah was tired. Her parents picked her up, and they were far more interested in the baby than her. She let them have their way. Her mother was even more interested in Matt and Jeff. Her dad drove them home. When they got there Leah was bombarded by her brothers and sisters. She didn't' know they were going to be there.  
  
"Hey, guys how are you?" She asked.  
  
"We've been good. Where's my neices?" Leah's older sister Rachel asked.  
  
"Right here." Leah said as everybody else walked through the door. Jeff walked over and smiled. Rachel smiled back so did everybody else. "Matt, Jeff, Amy this is Rachel, then Rebeccah, then Krystal, then Cody, and Kyle, then my youngest sister is Tasha. My oldest sister Katelin is out of town right now. Guys this is Amy, Matt, and Jeff." Leah said. They all shook hands then Leah's brother's and sisters over took Grace and Joy.  
  
"They're nice." Jeff whispered in Leah's ear.  
  
"Yeah, they are. I'm just tired that's all. Hey mom where's Delcine?" Leah asked.  
  
"She'll be in the kitchen. I'm just gonna take these two little ones up the their room. Then we'll all have dinner."  
  
Leah smiled. "Come on guys. Grand tour." Leah pulled Jeff by his hand and Matt and Amy followed. Jeff was in awe of the house. It was huge and it had a west wing and an east wing and the rooms were huge, the kitchen was his dream. "Delcine! Are you in here?"  
  
"Over here girl." Delcine yelled from the pantry. Leah walked over. "It's so good to see you girl." Delcine said hugging Leah.  
  
"Here I want you to meet somebody." Leah said. Leah grabbed the old woman's hand and dragged her over to where everyone was waiting. "Delcine this is Matt, Amy, and Jeff." She said. Delcine looked at her. She walked over to Jeff and sized him up, and walked around him a few times.  
  
"Needs more meet on his bones. So do you." She said looking at Matt. "But you my child, you're in need of a saving. You and my Leah both." Delcine said taking Amy by the hand. Amy laughed and Matt laughed at her. Then Delcine grabbed Leah's hand. "Here I'll show you guys real food." Matt and Jeff followed. After a few minuets of taste testing Leah took everybody into the diningroom where dinner was served. "Leah is there any special things you want done for Grace or Joy?"  
  
"No, they're just waiting for you." Leah said and Delcine walked out of the room. Jeff looked at her. "Delcine took care of Grace when she was a baby and rocked her for me because we always ate late. She's a wonder with kids. Besides she'll love Joy just as much as I do. She was like my serogate mother, huh mom?"  
  
"Yes, she was." Lily smiled. All through dinner everybody talked. Tasha stared at Matt the whole time Leah stared at Jeff. Lily smiled at the two of them, and found herslef wanteing to laugh because she was going to put her plan into action. After dinner was over it was late and everybody was tired. Lily started assigning rooms. "Leah you and Jeff…"  
  
"Me and Jeff…?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, you and Jeff will share your old room because it's the only one left and I don't want Jeff sleeping on the couch. Well I'll see you all in the morning." Lily said before her husband could say anything. Everybody went up to their respected rooms.  
  
"I don't have an extra bed…ummm...you know what take my bed, I can put up with the couch, I don't want you on it cause your back will kill you tomorrow" she said. Jeff followed her to her room not saying a word. He looked around the room and frowned.  
  
"Leah the bed is huge, no way I am taking this all for myself" he said. Leah spun around and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said suprised. Jeff sighed.  
  
"Leah I mean I feel bad about kicking you out of your room" he said.  
  
"Don't feel bad" she discouraged him. "Really it's alright. You don't have to feel bad."  
  
"Please just, come on. We're adults it's not like I'm gonna try and put my hand up your shirt to cop a feel in the middle of the night or anything" Jeff said. Leah laughed. Extremely nervous laughter.  
  
"Alright fine" she agreed. She followed Jeff to her room, her heart pounding.  
  
Jeff woke up to see Leah still sleeping. He smiled at her, watching her sleep. He knew she was going to have odd feelings over the fact that they had made love that previous night, but he knew everything was going to go as planned. He rolled over and sleepily glanced at the clock. It read 9:45am. "Oh God we overslept!" he shouted as he lept out of bed causing Leah to wake up.  
  
"What?" she mumbled, still groggy. Jeff scrambled around the bedroom and searched for his jeans and other articles of clothing. "Whoa Jeff calm down what's going on?" she asked.  
  
Jeff turned around. "Oh sorry for being so loud. Breakfast at 9:30 remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Leah was about to get out of bed when she noticed that she was unclothed. She looked at Jeff who had just finished dressing. She blushed and pulled the sheet over her head. "Oh god!"  
  
"What?" Jeff asked trying not to laugh, because Leah had just realized what they did the night before.  
  
"Nothing, turn around please." Jeff turned and Leah ran into the bathroom. Where she proceeded to dress. Then she went back into her room. They walked downstairs to see everybody sitting at the table waiting for them.  
  
"Hey sweetie" Lily said to Leah. "Sleep well?" She asked. Leah shot her mother a look and looked for Grace.  
  
"Where's Grace?" Leah asked.  
  
"Rachel took the kids into town. So Jeff how'd you sleep?" Lily asked.  
  
"So when does...oh shoot. Leah come with me for a sec" he said, pulling her into the other room.  
  
"What?" she asked once in the living room. Jeff hugged her and kissed her gentely.  
  
"Nothing, just felt like kissing you." Jeff kissed her again and went back into the diningroom before Leah could say anything. After breakfast Leah went riding with Amy.  
  
"So Leah how are you and Jeff getting along?"  
  
"Good." Leah said. She knew the point of this conversation.  
  
"Joy is so cute don't you think?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yep, just like her dad." Leah said.  
  
"Dad? I see we have finally taken to titles? And cute huh?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Amy please it's a fact, he's her father"  
  
"But you normally refer to him as Jeff, in fact you always do" Amy continued.  
  
"So? Amy you never let up do you?" Leah asked blushing.  
  
"Oh My God!! You two had sex last night!"Amy yelled at the top of her lungs before covering her mouth, because there could be more people out there.  
  
"No we didn't thank you!" Leah tried not to laugh.  
  
"You're SUCH a liar! I can totally tell!" Amy said while she got a mischeivious look in her eyes.  
  
"Amy we just.... Oh fine you win. Yes we had sex last night" Leah gave in.  
  
"Oh my God, so now what?" she asked.  
  
"We wait and we see what happens" Leah said. They went back to the house. Jeff, Matt, and Amy had to fly out the next night for Raw so Leah decided to stay a few mores days at her parent's house. Rachel had taken the kids out again so Leah decided she'd go out and ride around the ranch. When she got back she was about to go up to her room when she heard music. Delcine never listened to music and everybody else was gone. She walked into the ballroom and saw roses and candles and soft music playing. Then she saw Jeff. He was standing in the middle of the room holding a rose.  
  
"Care to dance?" He asked.  
  
"Jeff…" Leah said as he walked over to her.  
  
Jeff put his finger on her lips. "Shhh… Don't say anything. Just dance with me." Jeff wrapped his arms around Leah and began dancing. Leah held onto Jeff tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. They ketp on dancing when Jeff stopped all of a sudden. He pulled away from Leah and looked at her for a few minuets. "I have few things to say. One time my dad told me that because I'm so thick headed that love was gonna pass me by, another time your mother told me that I deserved you and Grace, then Matt.Well…Matt helped in his own little way, by being an ass to Jess. He helped me realize whom I loved." Leah looked at him and started crying. Jeff put his hand on the side of her face and caught the tear with his finger. "And that person, the one I realized I loved with all my heart and soul, and couldn't live without is you Leah St. James. I love you."  
  
Leah started crying even more. Jeff slowly kissed her and smiled. "What I'm saying is this: it would make me the happiest man alive if you Leah would be my wife. Will you marry me?" Jeff asked pulling a ring out of his pocket. Leah nodded.  
  
"Yes." She managed to whisper. Jeff smiled and slid the teardrop shaped diamond ring onto her finger. Jeff kissed Leah and hugged her. Then everybody came out and cheered. Leah turned around and saw her whole family, they had been hiding watching the whole thing. They all hugged her and congradulated her. Grace ran over and jumped into Leah's arms.  
  
"Mommy does this mean that Jeff is my dad now?" Grace asked. Leah looked at Jeff, who nodded.  
  
"Yes it does." Leah said. Grace smiled and hugged her mother. "It does mean that." Everybody went into the diningroom where they had dinner.  
  
Jess paced back and forth in her livingroom. She was thinking, thinking of a way to get back at Leah for ruining her life. Then it came to her. It was the most brilliant idea, but it would take a lot to get it done.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
When they got back to Cameron, Leah told Jeff that she had been fired and he just started laughing at her. She didn't find it humerous in any way. "This isn't funny Jeff! I got fired." She said as she laid Joy down in her crib. It was time for her nap and it felt like Leah needed one too.  
  
"I'm sorry it's not funny." Jeff said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Don't worry. I'm sure that you'll get another job. Hey I'll talk to Vince about getting you a job, then you can travel with me." Jeff said.  
  
"Really?" Jeff nodded. "That would be cool. All right about our wedding, my mother is not, I mean not, planning it. Please." Jeff laughed.  
  
"O.k you can plan it."  
  
"No we can. You're participating in it so you can help. Besides mom wants it done in three months. Do you think you'll be ready in three months?" Leah asked as they walked into her room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure all my fans will just love it." Grace came running in.  
  
"Hi daddy." She asked. She'd already started calling him daddy.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. Matt and Amy are cooking."  
  
"Uh-oh. Leah could you wash this shirt it's dirty?"Jeff asked.  
  
"Ok, but one thing that you have to do for me." Leah said as they walked down stairs where Matt and Amy were amazingly actually cooking.  
  
"What would that be?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You moving in here. Your house totally says bachelour on it, and there is absolutely no way of changing it." Everybody laughed. "Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah that would be fine, besides Matt can move in there. Him and Amy have already used half of the stuff in the house." Jeff said. Leah started laughing, she laughed so hard that she cried. Amy on the other hand blushed.  
  
"See it all comes back to you Amy." Leah said. As they started to eat. Grace was more interested in the WWF tapes Matt had brought over, and went up to her room to watch them.  
  
"What did you mean it all comes back?" Jeff asked.  
  
"OH, Amy would never leave me alone about you, then after…well you know…she yelled it out across my father's farm, for all the ranch hands to hear. It was very embaressing." Leah said. "So Matt you gonna move in?"  
  
"It's an offer I couldn't resist." He said putting his arm around Amy. Who by the way blushed again., that made Leah laugh even harder. Jeff smiled, he loved hearing the sound of Leah's laughter, and he loved seeing her smile.  
  
Leah was nervous when they pulled up to the arena. She hadn't met half of the wrestlers, and she didn't know what they would think of her. Jeff carried Grace and Leah held Joy in her arms She was already seven months old so she was getting bigger. When they walked into the arena everybody bombarded them. They all wanted to hold Joy and Grace, Leah let them. They were all so careful with both of them, being gentle. Leah wanted to laugh they were all so big, and they were treating them like teddy bears. Then Mark Calloway got ahold of them.  
  
"Leah my daughter Dellia is here, she's seven so if it's alright until the show starts, if they hang out in my dressingroom." Mark said.  
  
"Yeah that's fine. I have some stuff to talk to Jeff about anyway." Leah said. She grabbed Jeff by the sleeve. "Where's your dressingroom?" She asked.  
  
"Over here why?" He asked. Leah smiled and pulled him into the dressingroom, and locked the door behind her.  
  
"So where are they?" Vince asked Matt.  
  
"Well, Leah had to talk to Jeff, then I saw them a few minuets ago. Jeff was getting ready and Leah was getting the kids…here they are right now. Leah this is Vince." Matt said.  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Leah said moving Joy to her other arm to shake Vince's hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Hey Jeff your daughter is beautiful. They're both gonna be heartbreakers." Vince said when he saw Jeff. "Looks just like you."  
  
"Thanks Vince. Yeah she's gonna be a heartbreaker all right. Just like her mother." Jeff said. Leah smiled. "She's already seven months, and Grace is seven years-old and in second grade."  
  
"I know they grow up fast on you. So when's the wedding?"  
  
"It's in two and a half months. We want to get this done as fast as possible, you're invited by the way." Jeff said.  
  
"Well almost the whole company is invited for Jeff's side." Leah said. Vince laughed. "My side is very small. I have a few friends and just my immediate family." Leah said when Joy started to cry. "Jeff hand me her bag will you please." Jeff handed her the bag and Leah got Joy's bottle out, and began feeding her.  
  
Jeff and Matt had to go out. After they were finished they went back to the hotel. Leah fell asleep right when her head hight the pillow. Jeff sighed content to be where he as right then.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Ok Grace let's roll!" Leah shouted. No Grace. She walked upstairs to see Grace standing on her bed, fingers in gun shapes pointed outward standing over the cat who lay sleeping on the floor.  
  
"Grace Rayanne, what are you doing?" Leah asked. Grace dropped her hands down.  
  
"Ummm...swanton bombing?" she said.  
  
"The cat?" Leah laughed.  
  
"Sorry Mommy" Grace said.  
  
"Honey please don't attempt any wrestling moves on the cat. You may be seven, but that's to early to ruin your career." Leah said leading her daughter downstairs and out to the car. She had told Grace that she wouldn't be watching the entire show with her because she had work to do. Grace was extremly disappointed.  
  
"Ok let's go!" Mary said from the passenger seat. Joy was stying with Gilbert that night. The arena was already packed beyond belief. Leah had already gone to where WWF magazine was meeting for instructions.  
  
The matches were good Grace had screamed the whole time, Mary had used an entire roll of film on The Rock, and an entire roll of film on Triple H, mainly his butt. Hardy Boyz came to the ring, Grace screamed even louder, that Mary thought she was going to bust a lung. Jeff jumped up on the turnbuckle. T & A came out Grace made her presence known. Once the match took place Grace was vocal.  
  
"Come on Matt kick him, No no what are you doing he's right behind you...OWWWWWW...that had to hurt" she said covering her eyes. "Ref come on can't you see her she...she's yanking on my Daddy's hair, get off him!!" Mary covered her eyes laughing but stopped after she heard Grace. Did she just call him Daddy? "Come on Daddy kick his..." she looked from side to side. "ASS!!" she screamed. She mimicked Matt's set up for the Twist of Fate like she normally did, and preformed her gunz during Jeff's Swanton Bomb. Mary laughed so hard she thought she was going to cry. Hardyz got the win. Mary took Grace back stage, where Jeff was. Grace was giving them pointers. "You guys, but you got to know something" she said.  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
"Well first off you guys got to be aware of your surroundings, Mommy always says that look around you before you take action. Now I know dad…"  
  
"So you think your Dad and I should stop being such space cadets?" he said. Grace nodded and swiped Jeff's bag of skittles.  
  
"Hey! Why you little…" Jeff said going after Grace.  
  
Leah burst through the door. "Hello!" she shouted.  
  
"We're over here Mommy!" Grace called from the living room.  
  
"Hey honey, did you have fun at Smackdown?" she asked concerned. Mary had told her all the details of the night.  
  
"I had alot of fun...why are you dressed like a spice girl?" she said happily referring to the fact that Leah was in tight leather pants and a bright pink tube-top  
  
"Honey you know this is what I wear to work" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah you still look like spice girl" Grace said with a grin.  
  
Two months later  
  
"Jeff will you stay still?" Matt scolded as Jeff bounced around the dressing room.  
  
"No way man you with a pin aiming for my chest scares me, I'll do it myself" Jeff said taking the coursage from Matt. A tiny knock at the door made them both turn. Grace stood in a peach floor length dress, her hair was piled on her head with small roses and pearls entwined in it.  
  
"Awwww" Matt was the first to coo.  
  
"Whose idea was this?" Grace asked pointing in disbelief at her dress. In the past few months she had turned into a regular firecraker.  
  
"Honey you look so cute!" Jeff said walking over to Grace and hugging her. Grace's annoyed expression melted at her father's hug.  
  
"I'm here to tell you that the preacher is saying you can't take to long," she said in a reportive form. Suddenly Amy and Mary approached the door in a floor length figure shaped dresses, with their hair matching Grace's.  
  
"Hey kiddo I thought I told you to tell these idiots to hurry up" Amy said. Grace smiled and nodded.  
  
"They know" she turned to Matt and Jeff. "I will see you gentelman shortly," she said before curtsying. "Ok I'm never doing that again" they heard Grace tell Amy as they walked down the hall. Matt and Jeff burst up laughing.  
  
An hour later…  
  
"So now that you're married, how does it feel?" Matt asked Leah and Jeff.  
  
"Complete" Jeff simply replied. Leah's mother walked over to the table and hugged them both before walking back over to give more orders to the waiters.  
  
"I can't believe you guys pulled this off in two months" Amy said shaking her head.  
  
"What can I say my Mother works fast on impact" Leah said. "Didn't matter when we got married just as long as we did, " she added.  
  
"Mattered to me, I asked her how fast she could work and she said give me two months and you'll be married, two years is apparently long enough to wait" he  
  
laughed. Grace rolled her eyes. "I'm still surprised you let her take over." He asdded.  
  
"Daddy you let Grams plan this?" she asked shocked then looked down at herself. "No wonder I look like a tulip!" she cried. Everyone laughed. Leah's mother hurried back over to the table.  
  
"Your photos need to be taken soon you two" she said. "Grace please take the spoon out of your nose" she said before taking the off again. Leah leaned over to Grace.  
  
"Honey don't stick silverware up your nose" she repeated her mothers words. Grace obediently put the spoon down and pointed to Matt.  
  
"He started it, wanted to see if it would fit, and then told me I couldn't do it if I tried" she defended. Jeff glared at his brother who just shrugged and grinned.  
  
"Ok you guys come with me to the garden we're getting ready for your photos to be taken". Outside everyone had been lined up accordingly, Grace and Leah, who held Joy, like mother and daughter they bounced around anxiously, wanting to go back inside. Finally various photos were being taken.  
  
"I wonder if I could wrestle in this?" Grace thought outloud. Everyone looked down at her oddly. "What? Evening gown match!" she said.  
  
"She's to cute," Jeff said quietly.  
  
"She is" Leah agreed. Jeff and Leah posed for various pics, Grace had demanded that they have family photos taken together, claiming that it was Kodak moments because this was the only time you'de ever see her in a frilly dress. Needless to say the photographer didn't argue with the pintsize firecracker.  
  
One a.m. had rolled around, Jeff packed a passed out Grace, and Joy into the car.  
  
"Are you sure you guys don't want to leave them here while you go on your honeymoon?" Mary asked. Jeff was the first to say no.  
  
"No way I've got to much catching up to do" he said firmly. "Besides she'll have fun and I'm sure she'll end up telling us to get lost half way through the trip" he smiled. Leah had changed out of her dress and gotten into the front seat of the car. Mary hugged her firmly.  
  
"See I told you everything would work out" she whispered and then winked.  
  
"Yeah yeah I know your always right Mary" she said with a laugh.  
  
"Damn right" Mary said with a confirming nod.  
  
Jeff yawned and rolled over to put his arm around Leah only to find her not there. Grace was in the next room with Joy watching television, cartoons loud enough to wake the entire hotel. Jeff eyed the room in wonders of where his wife might be, but made no attempts to get up. "She's around" he mumbled as he close his eyes again to get a little more sleep. Suddenly the bathroom door flew open and Leah stood in her nightshirt. "Morning honey" he mumbled from under the blankets.  
  
"Jeff sit up" she asked. She recieved no verbal respose just a groaning whine.  
  
"Jeff honey, please?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
"Do I have to?" he mumbled with a laugh.  
  
"Jeff are you even awake?" she asked.  
  
"Yes" he replied a little clearer this time.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm pregnant," she finally said. Jeff bolted upright.  
  
"Your what?" he said now fully awake.  
  
The End 


End file.
